Scarred, Broken and Unwanted
by Youre.Kidding.Me
Summary: ONE-SHOT ONLY She has been hurt, mentally and physically, and has nothing. He helps her. ONE-SHOT only-and I'm bad at summaries so please read and see if you like it
1. Chapter 1

**ONE-SHOT ONLY**

**ThirdPersonPOV**

**Chapter song: **_**To Love Again**_** by **_**Alesha Dixon**_

She walked through the streets, scarred, broken, and unwanted.

She ignored curious looks from strangers, just pulling the oversized coat tighter around her half-naked body.

But it didn't do much help.

The bitter wind blew all around her, getting into every nook and cranny it could find, freezing her.

Her bare feet were scratched and bleeding from shattered pieces of glass, and the fallen snow did nothing to help.

She refused to cry, but knew that it was obvious she had been. Her tears had left tracks running down her face, making the little makeup she had on run.

As she kept walking, she wondered what would happen to her now.

She had nothing.

Nothing but an oversized coat and underwear.

And a broken heart.

Walking along road after road, she didn't know what to think of. The logical thing would to figure where she could go, but she didn't want to think of that. It was too upsetting; it made the whole situation seem more real.

She didn't want to think about the situation itself, for she knew she would break down, and she didn't want to do that in front of strangers.

So she let her legs take the lead.

As she felt herself stop, she looked up, gasping in recognition.

_No, _she thought, _no, I can't go there. He hates me now. Ever since I went off with...with..._But she couldn't even think the name. It was too painful.

But she tried anyway. She would never be able to get over it if she couldn't even say his name.

_Since I went off with...James...._

She felt sobs bubbling up her throat, but held them back, refusing to cry.

_James..._ She had trusted him. And he let her down.

He hurt her.

Again.

_But he's not getting another chance._ She thought. _Not that he wants it of course..._

She squeezed her eyes shut, forgetting where she was, and tried to stop the tears threatening to fall, the sobs wracking through her bones, and her weak knees from giving out on her like they were threatening to.

Her eyes flew open as she heard a gasp, realising once again where she was.

She raised her eyes slowly to see him.

_Edward..._

She gasped at the intensity of his eyes, looking away quickly, afraid of the rejection and hatred she knew would surface.

_Would appear in those stunning green eyes..._

She span around quickly, ignoring the stinging in her feet, and got ready to run.

To run far away from there, away from his disapproving eyes.

But she stopped short as her felt a pair of arms wrap around her, stopping her.

Her back went rigid, stiffening from having been taken from surprise.

She felt his face bury itself in her neck, and she felt trapped.

She ripped his arms away from her, wiping her tears away and falling to the ground.

Her legs were too tired, and with the stress from the situation, she didn't seem to know how to make them work.

She wanted to run, she didn't want his pity.

She didn't want anyone's pity.

He looked at her broken form kneeling on the ground, watched as sobs broke free from the barrier she had tried to make.

He knelt down and picked her up, carrying her into the house and to his room, laying her on his bed and ignoring her struggles.

She hid her face in shame, not wanting him to take her anywhere, not wanting him to help her in any way.

He did though. He couldn't help it.

She knew he would, no matter what. He was too nice, even to those he hated.

_Those like me..._She thought.

He undid her coat, and she tried to keep it to her, not wanting him to see what was hidden below.

Her horrible, scarred body.

He managed to get it off of her though.

And once he did he understood why she didn't want him to.

Scars and bleeding wounds covered her body, and she hid her face in shame.

He felt boiling anger towards the person who did this to her.

To the person who attacked her beautiful body.

The person who wounded her pure soul.

Instead of plotting his revenge like he wanted to, he took care of the dejected beauty lying in front of him.

He went into the bathroom, grabbing a bowl of warm water, a flannel, and some antiseptic cream for her wounds.

As he set to work, she cried and hid her face.

She didn't want to see this amazing god taking pity on her, didn't want to see him doing what he felt responsible for.

For she knew he would try to shoulder the blame.

And he did. He cursed at himself mentally, thinking about how he should've tried to keep her away from him, how he shouldn't have walked away.

But he kept a level head, tending to her wounds as much as he could.

She lay there, ignoring the stinging feeling from her protesting wounds, and just let herself drift, thinking of nothing.

Except him.

Edward.

The man she realised a while ago that she loved.

But shortly after that realisation, she came to the conclusion that it was unrequited love.

Unrequited love...The worst kind.

She could feel tears threatening to fall, but she ignored them.

Just as she ignored the want, no, the _need_ to proclaim her love for him.

But she didn't. She just lay there, doing nothing.

When he was done, he just sat there, taking in the sight of her.

The sight he missed so terribly.

Her body stiffened as she felt his probing gaze scanning her body, and she curled up into a small ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

They stayed in those positions for what seemed an immeasurable amount of time, but when Edward looked out the window, it was beginning to get dark.

He grabbed the discarded cover and pulled it over Bella, coming up behind her and hugging her to his chest, cursing the sheet of fabric between them, but he didn't dare remove it.

As she was drifting asleep, ignoring how just so..._right_...it all felt, she felt Edwards lips come close to her ear, and heard him say the one thing she didn't expect.

She turned around quickly, furious at him for saying that.

But as she looked into the pools of emerald called his eyes, she saw the sincerity.

None of the hatred and pity that she was sure he felt was there, just pure, unadulterated love.

His hands went to her cheeks, revelling in the feel of her soft skin, and her eyes closed.

He moved his face closer and she could feel his breath on her lips.

She closed the tiny distance between them, touching her lips to his, and both of them stared at each other in shock, and the tiny spark that ran through them as a undercurrent came to life, setting both their lips on fire.

It felt so right.

He kissed her sweetly for a few minutes, wanting to truly worship her body, but was hesitant to try anything. He could tell exactly what had happened from her body language.

She was shy and hesitant in her kisses, but she didn't want to be. It was Edward. She loved him.

But her emotions had a tight hold on her body.

Edward held her closely to him, shushing her sounds of protest. As she fell asleep, her innocence shone bright.

_I could never be worthy of her..._ He thought to himself.

_But Bella, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make him regret what he did to you._

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Please let me know what you think, and if you have a better summary for this please tell me x and this is a one-shot ONLY.**


	2. Poll Notice

I have put a poll up on my profile – please vote!


End file.
